Nero (Devil May Cry)
Character Synopsis Nero is the main protagonist in the fourth installment of the Devil May Cry series. He's also proved to be Vergil's son. Nero serves as a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda and fights to protect the world from demons. Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero, who he shares a strong romantic bond with; this romance plays a major part in driving Nero throughout the events of Devil May Cry 4. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-A | At least Low 2-C Verse: Devil May Cry Name: Nero Gender: Male Age: 16-17 (according to the novel), otherwise teens Classification: Human, Former Member of The Order of the Sword, Devil Hunter, Quarter Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Can use his Devil Bringer to grab nearby enemies, Demonic Energy Manipulation | The same but greater; Regeneration (Low-Mid); Can use Devil Trigger to summon phantom swords and a spirit which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato, as well as amplify his physical characteristics; Energy Projection, Durability Negation with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation Destructive Ability: Continent Level (Traded blows with a casual Dante, destroyed the False Savior at the end of the game) | At least Universe Level+ (Was one of the two keys, alongside Kyrie which was responsible for The Savior to maintain Sparda's powers inside him, Killed Sanctus, which made The Savior depowered) Speed: Sub-Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Kept up with a casual Dante) | Higher Lifting Ability: Class M | Class M Striking Ability: Continent Class | At least Universal+ Durability: Continent Level (Blocked Dante's stinger, though the later was holding back) | At least Universe Level+ (Endured attacks from Sanctus) Stamina: Very high (Fought a handful of high-level demons and still had enough strength to fight Sanctus) Range: Standard melee range. Can reach up to Tens of meters with Blue Rose (Cue Smith and Wesson Model 500 characteristics), Yamato's blade beams and with Devil Bringer. Intelligence: Skilled swordsman and marksman, likely Average academically-wise. Weaknesses: Nero is short-tempered and can be provoked quite easily. | All the same but with the lack of skill with Yamato added. Devil Trigger's duration is limited. Versions: Pre-Devil Trigger Nero | Post-Devil Trigger Nero & End of Game Nero Other Attributes List of Equipment: Red Queen, Blue Rose and his Devil Bringer arm | Red Queen, Blue Rose, Devil Bringer and Yamato Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pre-Devil Trigger Nero *'Red Queen:' Nero's signature weapon, modeled after German Großes Messer (en. Great Sword) and customized with motorcycle-like gear shift, which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the sword and opponent, increasing the power of its strikes. This system is known as "Exceed". It's also strong enough for Nero to be able to use it as a jet. This and few other modifications make Red Queen nearly impossible for anyone but Nero to wield. *'Blue Rose:' Heavily modified version of Smith and Wesson Model 500, crafted by Nero himself. Capable of shooting 2 bullets with one pull of the trigger. The differences are: **6-shot cylinder as opposed to its origin's original 5-shot cylinder. **Extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. **Got targeting sights and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. **There's also a split-lag between first and second bullets. Thanks to that, the first bullet breaks the enemy's armor while the second pierce through the damaged surface and inflicts actual damage. **Blue Rose also has the ability to shoot one bullet at a time. **It's shots can also be charged with demonic energy for a higher damage input. *'Devil Bringer:' Nero's right arm, manifestation of his demonic power. Can manifest through it's larger spectral version. Devil Bringer can be used for lifting, striking and throwing objects way larger than Nero. It's is also able to pull objects towards its owner, or Nero towards them instead. Proved to be highly durable which, combined with its strength, can be very useful for blocking enemy attacks. Post-Devil Trigger Nero *'Yamato:' Sharper and dark-forged variation of katana. Can cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself. Despite of its power, Nero is not able to reveal it's full potential at the moment, but he's still managed to awake his own Devil Trigger. It allows him to summon and fire phantom swords, as well as a spectral demon avatar which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato. In that state, Nero's physical characteristics and healing factor are also amplified. Extra Info: Not to be confused with Fate/Extra character of the same name. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Regenerators Category:Hunters Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2